The Microscopy Shared Resource was developed in concert with the initiation of the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Cancer Center in 1986 and has been continuously serving Cancer Center members since that time. The Resource provides core services to scientists engaged in a wide range of scientific endeavors. Among the types of services rendered are wide-field fluorescence microscopy, deconvolution microscopy, confocal microscopy including point-scanning and spinning disk, live cell imaging, super-resolution structured illumination microscopy, standard transmission electron microscopy, immunoelectron microscopy (enzymatic and gold labeling), DNA spreads and evaluation of subcellular fractionation procedures by negative staining or thin sectioning. All of these services are highly technical and labor intensive. Without the Microscopy Shared Resource it would be extremely difficult for individual investigators to have access to this instrumentation and these types of services, which are critical to their research programs. In addition, the Shared Resource serves as a central focal point where users can interact, learn about new imaging technologies, discuss availability of fluorescent proteins or antibodies, and gain insight into imaging approaches that will advance their science. Over the past year CSHL has acquired support to purchase 3 new microscope systems (Zeiss LSM710 confocal, Perkin Elmer UltraVIEW VoX confocal, and Applied Precision OMX super-resolution microscope). The resource currently maintains nine microscope systems, each with unique features, providing the user group with a complete battery of state-of-the-art instrumentation and technical support.